What Love Does
by Mai West
Summary: this really doesnt have alot of Hawkeye or Magaret. so please dont hate me for it. its my first fanfic redone, hopefuly better


The end of May was near. I was cleaning the house, when a knock on my door, I went to

answer it, when I saw that face look back that me. All the memories came of back. Its no

good to tell you what happened tell I tell you what happen before we were born.

Go back to the Korea at the MASH 4077th. My Father was a Dentist my Mother was a

Nurse. Their names when they married were Archer & Lauren West. His were when they

married were Benjamin Franklin (Hawkeye) & Margaret (Hot Lips) Pierce. They are a

Doctor and Nurse. Hawkeye and Dad grew up together in Crabapple Cove together.

Some how they were both drafted and some how they ended up at the same mash unite.

They were married. Around the same time Mom and Margaret were pregnant. So they decided that they would move too Crabapple cove and wait for their Husbands. They spent a lot of time together they were all they had for the time being. Hawkeye's Father and my Grandmother spent as much time as they could with the mothers to be. The in the month of May we were born. We were together all the time. Then when we were 3, Dad and Hawkeye came home. They were so happy they held on to us for the whole day. Then the years went by before we new it we started school. The first couple of weeks came and went. These boys were picking on us, and then Zander yelled at them, then they started to beat him up so I had to get in there and beat them up. Then the teacher fond us and broke us up and our parents were called Mom was madder then I had ever seen her, she said,

" Girls don't fight! What made you think that you wouldn't get hurt?"

Dad on the other head, it was all he could do not to laugh out loud. But in the end he did.

From then on Hawkeye was always teasing us about it for the rest of our lives. We grew

closer ever sense that day. Years past then it was time for High school. It was the hardest on our friendship cause we started dating. I dated some guys from the football team, Zander dated a few girl I hangout with. The one guy who I would not date for my life was Duncan MacLean. He was the mayor's son and a bully. So he thought that he could do anything to any one he wanted too. I didn't do what he wanted and that was do date him. So he would bully the boyfriend at the time, so then every boy was scared to date me. The only boy that would talk to me was Zander. Then the girls I hangout with thought that I was crazy not to date Duncan, I would say " You can have him if you want him."

By the end of high school Zander and I were dating. We were happy. I loved him and he

loved me. Then summer upon us. We were getting ready for med school. Then on one summer day we went on a picnic. We ate the food. Then we were just lying in each other's arms we started kissing, then we started taking off our cloths the next thing we know we are make the most beautiful love under the lilac tree. Then before I knew it I was pregnant. We were going to get married. He was going to med school (I was going to too but I was pregnant) but then I fell down the stairs and we lost the baby. It was to late for to try to get back in the med school with him. He said he would stay with me but I said,

"I need some time to heal, and I Mom& Dad and your family too help me out if I need them."

Then he looked in to my eyes and said

" I will be back in the summer, and I will write to you when I can."

We kissed. And said our goodbyes.

I became depressed and I drunk when Mom & Dad were not a round. Then Duncan got

wind that Zander went to med school and I didn't, so he thought that he could move in and try to get me to merry him. That just drove me deeper in to the hole I was in the only thing that seemed to be any light at all was the letters I would get from Zander. Then one

winters day Mom & Dad were out, I drank tell I past out on the floor. Then Zander's

Grandfather Daniel came in and found me. I woke up when he tried to move me. By then I was sobering up. He made me some hot cocoa and him some coffee. We sat down at the

table out of the blue.

"I know what it is like too lose a child. It's hard on a mother. But life can go on if wanted too. All you need to do is pull your self together. It's easier said then done. But with the

help of the people who love and something to live for. That's what helped me when

Hawkeye sister pasted on. Then a couple of months later my wife pasted on as well. The

only the kept me going was the fact was Hawkeye need me. Then the Korean War came

about, and then they drafted Benjamin. I was worried sick tell Margaret and your mother

came to town and they told me every thing that happened and why they came here to live

I had some thing to live for again. I was still worried but this help to keep me from

worrying too much. Then you and Zander were born I happier then I thought I could be in

my life up to this point. And now you are going through something that you and you

alone can want to get better, no one can make you do it."

I just sat there as he said that and as he said that I saw what he was saying and knew that

if I didn't I was going to destroy myself. Then without any warning I started to cry and I

couldn't stop even if I wanted to I couldn't. Then he put his loving arms around me in a hug I hadn't felt in along time. Then Mom& Dad came home and saw us. I got up and hugged my Mother for the first time in months. And we cried in each other's arms.

The next week was the best week I have had in a long time. Then two weeks after the talk with Daniel, he came by,

"I fond this kitten at my house and I can't keep him. So I thought you mite like too keep

him? It will keep you busy."

Just then mom came to door, I told her, she smelled and said yes. So I named him

Loki. My little black cat that reminds me there is happiness in the darkness.

The rest of the winter happier then I thought possible. Well apart from Duncan coming

and harassing me to merry him. Each time I telling him no. Then May came around and

the lilacs are out and mom & dad are out for the weekend. And there at my door is the

only man I have ever loved, with lilacs in his hand and a smile on his face and love in his

eyes. All I could do was but look at him. Then he says

"Hello"

"Hi"

Before we knew it we in each other's arms. We stood there for what seemed like

hours. When we pulled apart.

"Won't you come in?"

"Sure."

"These are for you."

As he hands me the lilacs.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

I turn to get a Vase.

"Can I get you any thing? Tea? Coffee? Hot Cocoa?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Sit?"

"O.k. I can do that."

We sat at the table looking at each other.

"Its so good to see you again. How have you been holding up?"

"Better now then I have been this past winter."

"That's good. I herd about what went on when Grappa fond you on the flood he said that

you and he had a talk. He didn't say what you talked about but he said that if I didn't get

letters back from you not to stop writing to you, and if I did stop you would never come

back. After I herd what happened I wanted to drop every thing and come home right

away and wrap my arms around you and tell you that every thing was going to be ok., as

I thought this grappa said something that made rethink and I knew that it just would have

made it worse. So that night I sat in my room and cried the night away. The next day I

didn't go to classes and wrote the long letter and sent it. Then I got back in to my routine.

I knew that it was all I could do. I could not wait for this day but I also fared it as well."

The tears filled my eyes and I began to cry and couldn't stop. He came over and haled me

in his loving arms.

Then there was a knock at the door.


End file.
